Lock boxes enable limited access to premises so that authorized persons, such as repairmen, servicemen, or realtors, may enter the premises to perform their service when the occupant of the premises is not present. Lock boxes are extensively used in the real estate industry in connection with the showing of real estate property to prospective purchasers. It is impractical and undesirable to provide each real estate agent with a key to the listed property. In addition, requiring an agent to obtain a key from the real estate sales office prior to showing each property is somewhat inconvenient. Lock boxes provide a solution to these problems.
A lock box generally includes a hollow box in which the key for a listed property may be placed. Lock boxes are typically provided by a realtor entrusted with the sale of the property. The realtor secures the lock box to the property so that a key to the home is always on the premises in a locked, safe place. The local real estate board may then issue keys to the lock box to board-participating realtor. Agents having a lock box key arrive at a home, open the lock box to access the homeowner's key, and then use the homeowner's key to open the door and show the home.
Lock boxes have been designed to mount to the doorknob of the front door to the home. This type of lock box generally comprises a hollow key receptacle mounted by a shackle to the doorknob. Examples of such lock box assemblies are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,436,937, 4,532,783; 4,609,780; and 4,641,505. However, these doorknob-mounted lock box assemblies often cause structural damage to the door. As the door is closed, the centrifugal force of the closing door may swing the lock box into the door, marring the doorknob and denting or otherwise damaging the door and door jamb.
In order to try to minimize the possible damage to doorknob-mounted lock boxes, shielding structures and stabilizing brackets for such lock boxes have been devised, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,218,846 and 5,084,945, respectively. Nevertheless, doorknob-mounted lock boxes frequently interfere with operation of the doorknob, causing the homeowner inconvenience.
A lock box having a light weight, flexible, shock-absorbing cover was designed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,339. Although this lock box assembly minimizes the marking, denting, or other damage caused by the lock box, the lock box assembly is still bulky and cumbersome, making it difficult for a real estate agent to open the door.
As a result of these problems, lock boxes designed for doorknob mounting are often mounted to other structures, for example, by chaining them to posts, water pipes, trees or electrical meters. This causes the realtor to have to hunt through bushes, mud and dirt to find the lock box. Adding to this inconvenience is poor lighting, if any, and the awkward and usually low location of the chain and lock box. Searching for the lock box is often time-consuming, embarrassing for the real estate agent, and disruptive to neighbors. Also, if the agent searches the yard area for the lock box, the agent may track mud and debris into the home.
Another type of lock box assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,434. This lock box includes a bracket which can be mounted on the top of a door. Mounting the lock box over the top of the door, however, places the lock box above a convenient height for an average-sized person to reach. Other examples of doortop-mounted boxes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,850 and 4,463,584. In addition lock boxes and other box structures are known which have been mounted on a door edge, either the knob edge or the hinge-edge between the door and door jamb. Examples of such structures are the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,023,826; 2,273,580; 4,494,690; 4,694,668; and 4,746,062. Lock box assemblies have also been constructed for attachment to a car to store an ignition key, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,712,091 and 3,744,281.
In addition various door and door lock hardware have been devised to solve specific problems. U.S. Pat. No. 485,613, for example, discloses a hinge lock which prevents opening of the door when mounted on the hinge. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,539,935 and 4,854,016 disclose table mounting brackets, the latter of which includes a movable clamp. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,718, 4,286,814 and 4,535,612 are directed to lock shielding structures, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,329 discloses an improved padlock hasp structure.
While these prior art structures have provided many advantages, the doorknob-mounted structures have interfered with door operation and/or marred the door. The doortop brackets are awkward or impossible for short people to use, and the door edge bracket structures have had a common problem. Once the door is opened, they can be removed and thrown away.
One of the biggest security problems in connection with the use of lock boxes is the real estate agents themselves. Agents can present the biggest exposures to burglaries. It is this problem that lock boxes such as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,780 seek to address by keeping in a memory device a record of the identity and time of all those opening the lock box. The lock box of U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,780 is effective in this task as locked to the doorknob, but it has the disadvantages of doorknob-mounted systems if placed on prior art door edge mounting brackets. Once the door is opened, the agent-burglar simply destroys or disposes of the lock box assembly and/or its memory.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly or bracket and method which will not damage doors, is easy to use and yet is securely locked to the door so as to provide enhanced security.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lock box mounting bracket which is easily mounted and locked on a homeowner's door in a clearly visible place, and yet will not interfere with door operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lockable lock box mounting assembly which securely mounts a lock box to a homeowner's door and will not mar or dent the door, doorknob, door jamb, or cause other structural damage as the door is opened and shut.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lockable lock box mounting assembly and method which may be securely attached to a door so that the lock box may not be removed by parties authorized to open the lock box.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a lockable lock box assembly which does not awkwardly dangle from the doorknob and complicate entry into the premises.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a lock box mounting assembly which is durable, weather-resistant, easily manufactured, structurally sound, and may be constructed from light-weight material.